When The Prince Meets The Peasant
by ES-Productions
Summary: Mikan Sakura an ordinary peasant lives by herself in a small apartment as a bartender. On the other hand, Natsume Hyuuga, the prince of Gakuen Alice lives a life of luxury in his mansion. But what will happen when the prince meets the peasant?
1. When The Prince Meets The Peasant

This is chapter 1 of "When the Prince meets the Peasant!" I, 95Elizabeth, will be writing chapter 1, the next chapter will be written by Shiro-Kitsune8! Thank you Shiro-Kitsune8 for editing this chapter too! We came up with this idea together! Well! Enjoy!

--

**WHEN THE PRINCE MEETS THE PEASANT**

It was about 2pm in the afternoon, it was raining heavily today. The beautiful raven haired woman, Nadeshiko Hyuuga's footsteps could be heard in the dark hallway of the Hyuuga mansion. Her long thin fingers touched her temples as she grunted softly.

Everything started to get fuzzy as she looked around, she heard her husband's voice calling out to her before everything went pitch black and she felt her head hit something hard.

**LATER THAT DAY**

Takashi Hyuuga sat beside the bed of his raven haired wife, his hand gently lay on her forehead and his eyes filled with worry. Right now his usually strong and beautiful wife looked so fragile, she laid restlessly, beads of sweat rolled down her forehead.

Nadeshiko slowly opened her eyes, she looked to her right and saw her husband looking down at her. "Hey there…" Her voice was weak as she gave a gentle smile to Takashi.

Takashi returned the smile "Hey… Are you okay?" Nadeshiko nodded weakly and looked at the clock, 7pm. Her eyes were wide in shock, was it that late already? She tried to get up but her son held her down.

Nadeshiko could only see a blurry purple figure beside her husband, who was it? Was it… "Is that you? Is that grandmother? I thought you were dead… Am I in heaven?" Natsume held a clenched fist in the air. Gakuen Alice's high school prince was mistaken for a dead old woman? That's impossible!

_**(Eli: As if… He looks like an old hag anyway! Natsume: Do you want to die?)**_

Natsume thought of all the happy memories of him and his mother trotting around in the garden! Aaah Sweet memories! Remember tha-

_**(Natsume: I'm not in the dangerous ability type for nothing! Eli: Oh really? Maybe they just had no place for you and even the special abilities didn't want you because your alice was so crappy so they just threw you to some random class!)**_

Natsume inhaled and exhaled, with all the manners he had he said the closest thing to polite "No… **Mother**… I am not your… Uh… **Grandmother**… Or are you too **sick **to see that…? Shall I… **Prove**… That I am not old by showing you that I can **break** … Bones pretty well…"

Nadeshiko looked at Natsume oddly "What are you talking about grandma? And why do you sound so weird?" Natsume fell on his head at his mother's **intelligence**, god help him. Nadeshiko stood up and took something from her drawer and started to write a letter, she put it in a basket of fruits and handed it over to Natsume. "Thanks! Go to Mikan's house for me since I can't go as you can see! Give the letter to Mikan! You know where the house is! Bye!" Nadeshiko pushed her son out of the room and slammed the door shut.

Natsume blinked, he stood still for a second staring at the door trying to recall what just happened. You ask me what he thought of going to Mikan's house eh?! He was thinking _'Ah I can finally go to the place with hot girls!'_ Okay… Fine… He wasn't thinking that… He was thinking '_What the heck just happened? Is she seriously sick?! I don't believe it…' _Or probably something in the lines of '_Wow… It's going to be the first time I meet that person my mother has been talking to me about so much…' _But most likely he doesn't have a brain!

_**(Natsume: Are you trying to mock me you little brat!? Eli: I'm so scared… Natsume: You should be!"**_

Natsume remembered the address by heart since his mother talks about this Mikan girl all the time. Well… I guess he'll be on his way. But what he didn't know, was that he is about to be so shocked, how his mother describes Mikan Sakura, it's like she was an angel! He looked out the window, it was still raining… He sighed as he held stepped into his black car.

**MIKAN'S POV**

I stepped into my house, I ran upstairs and jumped onto my bed I've spent nearly the whole day at work and preparing dinner for Mrs. Hyuuga! I can't wait! Mrs. Hyuuga will be coming to visit me today! She's such a kind and beautiful woman! Mmm… I wonder how her son looks… I guess he'd be handsome and kind like his mother! Ahhh! He must be a prince! Well… I have some time! Might as well chat with my friends online!

_**(A/N Mikan: Which part of Natsume is princely?! His attitude?! Or his tongue?! Eli and Hotaru: None… Natsume: The nerve…!)**_

I sit in front of my laptop and switch it on… As the page loaded I looked out the window… Mmm… I hope Mrs. Hyuuga is safe… Such bad weather today… Suddenly my laptop went pitch black "Why does technology fail me so? Is the world of computers and laptops filled with hatred?!" I shake my laptop while I scream, well… You asked me why? Because it could… Awaken my computer!

_**(Mikan: You make me sound like an idiot! Natsume: Because you are…)**_

"Stupid laptop! I will give you a slow and painful death! Wha-!" Before I could continue a young man with crimson eyes and dark raven hair around my age walked into my room, looking at me as if he just saw a turkey singing Halleluiah, I was half scared and half curious. I look closer and observed his appearance… He… looked a bit like… Mrs. Hyuuga…? Is he…

NATSUME HYUUGA?!

_**To be continued…**_

--

_**Authors Notes**_

_**Eli: Sorry for the short chapter! I'll write longer chapters in the future! Who's more stupid? Natsume? Or Mikan? Lol! Joking!**_

_**Natsume: You better be…**_

_**Mikan: That's mean!**_

_**Ruka: Umm… Review please?**_

_**Natsume: Or I will kill you… And… You made me sound stupid in this story… I fire you… Ask Shiro-Kitsune to write it! You're crappy… Tch…**_

_**Eli: TRY!! It's MY chapie! MINE!! I get to do what I want! NYA!!**_

_**Hotaru: Favorites and alerts and I'll give you a picture of Ruka in a dress…**_

_**Ruka: You wouldn't dare…**_

_**Eli: That's not the way! Say it like this! Well thanks a lot for reading chapter 1 of "When the Prince meets the Peasant!" Review and favs please! Catch you later!**_

_**Natsume: Lame…**_

_**Eli: Shut up!**_

_**Natsume: You're dumber than the strawberries panties girl…**_

_**Mikan: PERVERT!!**_

_**Eli: DEVIL!!**_

_**Mikan: I LOVE FLUFF PUFFS!!**_

_**Everyone: … Huh…? -.-'  
**_


	2. The Blackout

WHEN THE PRINCE MEETS THE PEASANT

**WHEN THE PRINCE MEETS THE PEASANT**

**The Blackout**

**Mikan's POV**

Before I could completely destroy my computer I saw a young man with crimson eyes, who looked my age walk into my room. He was staring at my like I was crazy or something………Ok! I guess I did look a little weird trying to kill my computer, but I'm not crazy I swear!! But forget about that……who is this guy anyway? I hope he isn't a thief or worse a murderer!! And how did he get into my room!? No one has a key to my house except me and Mrs. Hyuuga!! Wait………now that I get a good look at him he does look like Mrs. Hyuuga! Could he be her son?!

**Natsume's POV**

So this is that Mikan girl mom always talks about? She defiantly looks like the girl my mom described, but what is up with this girl? Just what was she doing to that computer? She looked like a crazy murderer about to kill it or something. And why is she staring at me like that? She better not be one of those annoying fangirls, if she is I'm out of here.

**End of POVs**

They stared at each other in silence for a while until finally one of them spoke. "Uh……who are you? And how did you get in my house?" Mikan asked, silently praying in her mind that he wasn't some kind of burglar or killer. "Natsume Hyuuga and my mom gave me the key" She sighed in relief. "Thank goodness, I thought you might be a criminal!"

_**(A/N Shiro: Hahaha!! Mikan thought you were a criminal!! Natsume: Stop laughing or I'm gonna burn you!!)**_

Oh yea, great way to greet someone you just met! Natsume tried his best to control his temper but it kinda……slipped. "Well, what are you?! Some kind of crazy person who hates technology?!" Mikan's face reddened when she heard that, either from embarrassment, anger, or maybe a mix of both. "Sh-Shut up! That's none of your business!! And what are you doing here anyway?! Where's Mrs. Hyuuga!?"

Natsume took a deep breath to regain his cool. "She's back home, apparently she wasn't feeling well so she asked me to come instead" Mikan's mood changed from furious and angry to worried and frantic. She ran up to Natsume, grabbed him by the collar and looked at him straight in the face. "Is she ok?! She didn't have to go to the hospital did she!? What happened to her?!" Mikan frantically yelled at him.

He quickly, and quite roughly, pushed her away from him and covered his ears. "Will you stop shouting?! You're making my ears bleed!" Mikan regained her balance and shot a glare at Natsume. "I was just worried about Mrs. Hyuuga!! And you didn't have to push me so hard you know!!" He merely turned away with a "tch"

_**(A/N Shiro: A tch? You know that sounds so weird to me! Natsume: If it's so weird then don't write it stupid! Shiro: DON'T CALL ME STUPID!!)**_

**Mikan's POV**

I wish Mrs. Hyuuga was here instead. This guy is a total jerk!! I really don't like him, even if he is Mrs. Hyuuga's son!! And why is he being so rude to me?! I didn't do anything to him!!

_**(A/N Shiro: You don't think calling him a criminal and shouting in his ear counts as anything? Mikan: No!! Shiro: O-kay……moving on)**_

**Natsume's POV**

What an annoying girl, she isn't at all the 'little angel' mom described her as! She's more like a crazy squirrel or something!! I'll just get this stupid job over with so that I can get out of here and away from her.

**End of POVs**

"Oi!" He called out to her but she ignored him. Which of course ticked him off, but being the cool and cold guy that he is he once again tried to control his temper………only to fail for the second time. "Oi Stupid Little Girl! Stop ignoring me and listen will you!?" Oh yeah, that did it! Mikan's anger was now as raging just like storm outside.

"WHY YOU!? DON'T CALL ME-" But her yelling was cut off by the sudden clash of thunder, the lights flickered then everything went completely black. Soon followed by Mikan's loud high-pitched screams of fear. "Shut up!! It's only a black-out idiot, nothing to scream your head off about!!" Natsume was expecting her to yell at him for calling her an idiot……but nothing came, only the faint sounds of a weeping girl could be heard.

Natsume sighed and brushed back his messy raven hair, he looked through the darkness to the spot where the whimpers were coming from. _'How did I get myself into this mess?' _He sighed again and made his way through the dark room, carefully searching for the crying girl. Stopping in his tracks when he felt his hand brushing against the locks of her hair, he gently placed his hand on the top of her head and bent down to her level.

Mikan sat on the floor quivering in fear as she closed her eyes tightly and covered her ears, wishing that the storm would soon end. She jumped a little when she felt something brush against her but quickly calmed down when a hand was gently placed on her head. "Don't worry, I'm here………it will all be over soon" And with those words she quietly drifted to sleep, completely forgetting about all her fears.

**To be continued…**

_**Authors Notes**_

_**Shiro: Aww! How sweet!! Natsume you're so nice!!**_

_**Natsume: Shut up!! You're gonna be burnt for this!!**_

_**Shiro: Why? What did I do?!**_

_**Natsume: Stupid author...**_

_**Shiro: I heard that!!**_


	3. New school, New life

Hey there! Thank you for all the reviews! It's 95Elizabeth's turn to write! In this chapter I won't have author's notes in the middle of the story because a very nice reviewer asked if I could put the authors notes after the story, at the end. But not all the chapters won't have authors notes in between because quite a lot of you think the authors notes are funny! This chapter is dedicated to all the people who think authors notes in the middle of stories are annoying! Here goes!

--

**NEW SCHOOL, NEW LIFE  
**

Natsume looked down to find the brunette sleeping in his arms, he wanted to wake her up but although he hated himself for thinking this… She was actually pretty cute if you look closely. Natsume picked her up gently as to not wake her up and carried her to her bed, her room was like the size of his garage! He quietly laid her onto her bed and pulled the sheets over her small frame. He sat on the edge of her single bed and looked around. Although it was dark a picture caught his attention.

He picked up the photo frame and looked closely, the photo was of Mikan and a tall brunette woman with hazel eyes and short hair. Mikan's mother maybe?

"Mom… Mom…! Wait for me…! No… Don't go…!" Natsume turned his gaze to the brunette girl lying beside him and saw tears forming in her eyes. Natsume's eyes softened as he hugged the girl gently. They just met but he felt somehow… Connected? Maybe it was because Natsume's mother is always talking about Mikan so it felt like he was talking to Mikan everyday. Mikan started to calm down, Natsume felt something pulling his hair. He looked down to the brunette girl chewing on his hair. 'What?!' Natsume thought as he glared at Mikan.

"Fluff puff! Why do you tastes so funny…? Huh…?" Mikan was drooling and chuckling as she chewed on Natsume's hair. Natsume felt a pair of small warm hands encircle him, Mikan was hugging him?! Natsume finally managed to pull his hair away from Mikan, he yawned and then everything became dark.

**IN THE MORNING**

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!

Natsume grunted and he smashed the strawberry shaped alarm clock. Light shone in through the window, he opened his eyes to see… "AHHHH!!" A high pitched scream traveled around the whole neighborhood. This is what happened! Natsume fell asleep ON TOP of Mikan but it was way worse than that. Natsume was sleeping on Mikan's CHEST and Mikan had her hands around Natsume. How did they look like? Well! Use your imagination!

Mikan pushed Natsume off the bed and he fell painfully on his head. "Ouch!" He touched the bump on the back of his head, jeez… Man he was unlucky! Mikan gave Natsume a no-nonsense look "You perverted freak! WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE?! Why were you sleeping on my chest! NOW NO ONE WILL MARRY ME!!" Mikan cried waterfalls and flooded the house. Natsume scooped the tears up with a cup and threw them out the window frantically, he was way too young and handsome to die!

"Calm down polka dotted panties gir-!" BANG!! Before he could finish his sentence Mikan threw a book at his face "YOU PERVERTED FREAK!! YOU SAW MY PANTIES?!" Natsume rubbed his sore head "Oww… Don't blame me for everything will you?! You were the one who was sleeping was your legs wide open!"

Mikan's face turned crimson red from anger and embarrassment, she seems to do it quite often! "Well! You didn't have to look down there!" She glared at him with her hazel eyes. It was then she noticed the time and… The day… "OH MY GOODNESS!! I'm late I'm late I'm late!" Mikan ran around the room frantically until Natsume hit her head with the book Mikan threw at him. "Chill! What are you late for?!" Mikan panicked and mumbled something incredibly fast, you needed super sonic hearing to know what she said! "It'smyfirstdayatgakuenaliceandI'mgonnabelate!" Natsume arched an eyebrow and looked at her "It's kissing day at Mandarin palace and you just ate your boyfriend? What?"

Again Mikan hit his head with a book "No you pervert! I said It's my first day at Gakuen Alice and I'm gonna be late!" Natsume's jaw fell off his head when he heard the word 'Gakuen Alice'. When Natsume snapped out of it Mikan wasn't there anymore, where'd she go? Natsume calmly walked out of the apartment with his hands slipped into his pockets. Looking up he saw Mikan leaning against his car. "Hey… polka… You're staining my ride with your stupidity… Are you trying to make my ride as stupid as you…?"

Mikan puffed her cheeks in a cute way "Don't be mean! Just drive me will you?! You can just drop me off and go to school! The school isn't far from here!" Natsume sighed and stepped into his car and shut the door. Mikan sighed and started to walk away. Natsume opened the door and turned to Mikan "Get in already! You're wasting my precious time!" Mikan's face brightened as she got into the car.

The ride was awkwardly silent, after what seemed like hours they reached Gakuen Alice. Everyone stared at the car and girls were going "Kya!!". Mikan stepped out of the car and Natsume too walked into the school building. Mikan gave Natsume death glares "You can leave now…!" Natsume arched an eyebrow "Why…?" Mikan looked around her to see people staring at them or well… Him…

"Don't you have school to go to?!" Natsume looked as her as if she was crazy "Yeah… I do…"

"Then why are you still here?"

"I study here…"

"You should be going to scho-! Huh? What did you say?!

"I said I study here…? What? Are you stupid AND deaf…?"

Mikan's eyes fell out of their sockets, her jaw fell down, her hair fell off her head and she was having the look of "O" "M" "G". Natsume pulled her pigtails "Hey! Polka dots you're embarrassing me in front of everyone…" Mikan snapped out of it but she still couldn't believe this! NATSUME HYUUGA IS IN THE SAME SCHOOL AS HER?!

**To be continued…**

--

_**Eli: I'm so talented!**_

_**Natsume: No you're not…**_

_**Eli: YES I AM!!**_

_**Natsume: No you're not!**_

_**Eli: YES!**_

_**Natsume: NO!**_

_**Mikan: HOTARU IS MY BEST FRIEND!**_

_**Hotaru: You're embarrassing me you idiot…**_

_**Ruka: Umm… Please review and fav…**_

_**Eli: SO CUTE!!**_

_**Natsume: I'm not cute, I'm hot… I repeat... HOT.. hot... hot... hot...  
**_

_**Eli: Stop it with the echo! I'm not talking about you, baboon face! I'm talking about MY cutie-pie Ruka!**_

_**Ruka: Umm…**_

_**Natsume: …Huh…?**_

_**Mikan: What...?**_

_**Hotaru: Eh…**_

_**Eli: I like marshmallows...  
**_


	4. New Friend

Hello!! Shiro-Kitsune8 here!! And this is chapter 4 of 'When the Prince meets the Peasant!! I'm so glad I got this done, summer is close by and I'm getting busy with all sorts of things! XD Luckily Eli is a fast writer so you won't have to wait long for her chapter to pop up! - Before I shut myself up I'd like to thank Eli for editing this chapter and my last one, as well as all the people who reviewed our story!! THANK YOU SO MUCH!!

BTW About the author's notes, like Eli said in the last chapter we will be switching from writing them in the story and after the story. Since there are some people who like it one way over the other. This chapter has the A/N after the story so for those who like it that way, enjoy!!

* * *

**New Friend**

NATSUME HYUUGA IS IN THE SAME SCHOOL AS HER!? Mikan just couldn't believe it! A perverted, rude, arrogant, cold, son-of-her-sweet-friend, who's the biggest jerk she has ever met!! GOES TO THE SAME SCHOOL AS HER!! Life just isn't fare!!

"Hey, Natsume!" Mikan turned around and noticed a young blonde haired man with bright ble eyes running towards them. He stopped when he reached them and bent over to catch his breath. "You're out of shape Ruka, you need to work out" The blonde haired lifted his head and laughed a bit. "Give me a break Natsume! I just ran all the way here from the classroom ON THE THIRD FLOOR!! Of course I would be tired!" Natsume just smirked at him and shrugged.

Mikan stared at them while they were having their conversation and figured that this 'Ruka' was a friend of Natsume's. This surprised her quite a bit, considering Natsume was, in her opinion, a very cold and rude person. But this other guy seemed like the complete opposite of him, kind and friendly. How those two became friends was truly a mystery to her.

While Mikan was busy in her own little world she didn't realize that the boys had finished their little chat and that Ruka had noticed her. "Hello, are you new here?" She snapped out of her thoughts and looked at him. "Huh?" He laughed and gave her a charming and gentle smile which made her blush a bit. "I asked if you were new here." Mikan quickly shook her head trying to somehow get rid of her red face before she answered. "Y-Yes, I'm new. I'm Mikan Sakura!" Ruka extended his hand to her for a shake. "Nice to meet you Sakura-san, I'm Ruka Nogi" She took his hand and gave a small shake. "If you like why don't I show you around campus once classes are over?" Mikan smiled at him. "Really?! That would be great! Thanks!" Ruka laughed again and smiled back at her.

"I hate to interrupt this touching moment but class is about to start" Natsume had watched the whole scene and was a bit annoyed by it. Though he wasn't sure if it was because he was jealous or because he hated mushy emotional things……he chose the latter thinking it was impossible for him to be jealous.

The two of them blushed a bright shade of red and quickly let go of each other's hands, which they didn't even realizing they were still holding. "W-Well then we should get going! We have Jin-Jin first period and he can get really scary if we're late!!" Ruka said hoping to lighten the mood a bit and started off to the classroom. "O-Okay!" Mikan quickly followed after him with Natsume not too far behind her.

**In Class**

"Quiet down now class! We have a new student joining us today!" The middle-aged teacher yelled out, followed by a small croak from his pet frog. He motioned over to the door and it slowly opened, Mikan quickly walked in front of the class and bowed. "Hello, I'm Mikan Sakura! It's nice to meet you all!" Most of them thought she looked nice, a few of them thought she was annoying, while others just didn't care at all.

"Alright Miss Sakura, take your seat by Mr. Hyuuga in the back" Mikan nodded and walked down the aisle to her seat. "Hi again!" Mikan smiled as she sat down next to Natsume, he ignored her and continued to read his manga. She puffed her cheeks like a chipmunk and pouted, muttering a few things along the line of 'Stupid jerk…………didn't even greet me……….how rude' But she quickly got over her anger when Jinno-sensei yelled at her for not paying attention during the lesson.

**After Class…………Short classes or am I just lazy XP**

"Sakura-san!" Mikan looked up from the books she was placing in her bag and saw Ruka walking towards her. "Are you ready for that tour I promised you?" Mikan happily nodded. "Oh, and I asked Natsume if he wanted to come with us" Mikan frowned when she herd that, that jerk was coming too. "But he said he didn't want to and was going to go home instead" Mikan's frown quickly changed back to a smile as she got up from her seat and walked with Ruka out of the classroom. Completely forgetting about her book bag still lying on her desk…..

"Wow! This place is so big!" Mikan was in awe of the school, she had never seen a place so big before and they had only started the tour! "Yea, this place is pretty big. It's easy to get lost here if you don't know your way around……well let's get going there's still a lot to see!" Mikan cheerfully followed after Ruka as he continued to show her around for the rest of the afternoon.

By the time they had finished the tour it was already 5 o'clock in the after noon. "5 o'clock! Is it that late already? The tour took longer then I thought it would…….Hey Sakura-san we should get go-" But Ruka couldn't finish what he was saying because of a very loud and very high pitched yell…….namely Mikan. "AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! OH NO!! OH NO!! OH NO!!" Ruka could only watch as the brunette franticly ran around in circles. "Sakura-san! Whats wrong!?" Mikan stopped running, though she was still panicking like some crazy squirrel. "ITSALREADY5ANDIHAVETOGOWORKTONIGHT!!" She yelled out all at once so you know Ruka couldn't understand a single thing she said. "What?" Was his oh-so-brilliant and short reply. "I'M LATE!!" And with that said or rather yelled she took off like a seven-forty-seven leaving Ruka in the dust.

It was almost 5:30 by the time she had gotten to work, panting like she had just run a marathon which she kind of did. How she had managed to run all the way to her house, change clothes, prepare her things, and run all the way downtown to her workplace was truly a mystery.

"I'M HERE!! SORRY I'M LATE!!" Mikan stood in the doorway of the building, leaning against a wall, panting like crazy and trying her best to catch her breath. "Hey there Mi-chan! Looks like you made it, I was worried you weren't coming tonight" Mikan looked up and saw a young woman, who looked to be in her 20's walking from behind the bar. She had long straight black hair down to her waist, which was neatly tied into a ponytail. While her bangs that were down to her shoulders framed her face perfectly. Stunning midnight blue eyes looked down at the tired girl kindly as she handed her a glass of iced water.

"Thanks Kasumi-chan!" Mikan quickly gulped down the iced water, which as you know can give you major brain freeze if you're not careful. "AAHHH!! So cold!!" She held her head tightly trying to somehow stop the pain. Kasumi could only laugh at how silly the child was. "Well that's what you get for drinking it too fast Mi-chan" She said in between giggles. Mikan looked over to her and pouted. "You're mean Kasumi-chan!" The older raven head just kept laughing while Mikan was still fussing.

"Anyway Mi-chan, we should get ready. It's almost time to open" Mikan's mood did a sudden 360 as she cheerfully hopped up and started to clean the tables, while Kasumi walked behind the bar to prepare for tonight's costumers.

Outside a person approached the building and looked up at its sign that read 'Blue Moon' in large cursive letters. "So this is the place"

**To be continued……**

* * *

**Authors Notes**

**Shiro: YAY!! I FINALLY GOT IT DONE!!**

**Natsume: Took you long enough……you're so slow**

**Shiro: Shut up Natsume!! I'm just particular about my writing!!**

**Natsume: Whatever……**

**Mikan: I'm happy Shiro-chan finally got to introduce her character! Kasumi-chan seems nice!**

**Shiro: Thanks Mikan! I'm glad you like Kasumi because she's the owner of the bar you work at!**

**Mikan: So she's my boss?**

**Natsume: No duh, stupid!**

**Mikan: Shut up! I am not stupid!!**

**Kasumi: Uh……please review?**

**Eli: Read our new fanfic 'A Collection of Gakuen Alice Stories'… Pota pota…**

**Natsume: You're supposed to edit! Not add more to the story you idiot!**

**Eli: I like potato… Want potato…?**


	5. Potatoes and Tomatoes

HELLLOOOO!! 95Elizabeth here! I'm fast at writing aren't I? Well! This chapter will have A/Ns in the middle of the story! BUAHHAHA!! I love love A/Ns! This chapter is dedicated to my best friend Aiko-chan! She loves anime and she's moving to Los Angeles FOREVER!! I wanna cry! Well! Here goes! Oh, read our new fanfic 'A collection of Gakuen Alice Stories" And I don't know why I named this chapter 'Potatoes and Tomatoes'… It rhymes I guess? O.o And Shiro-chan was supposed to edit this chapter but before she finished editing I was way too excited because I got people saying they liked it! I should hold back my temptation but I'm a very impatient person! XD

--

**Potatoes and Tomatoes**

Natsume looked at the sign 'Blue Moon'. Mikan works at a bar? He sighed as she looked down at the book bag he was holding. Man she was clumsy and dense. He went in to find that this place was filled with people. When did they get in? "KKKYYYAAA!!" He twitched as he noticed the group of girls staring at him. Sometimes he wished he was born ugly. He shot them his glare of death.

_**Eli: His glare of death actually never works! He's as timid as a ktty cat!**_

_**Natsume: YOU SURE?!**_

_**Eli: Shiro-chan! Natsume's bullying me!**_

Mikan was just about to reach for one of the wine glasses on the shelf when he heard "KKYYYAAA!!" She fell back in shock only to find a pair of strong hands stopping her from having a cracked head. She blushed a thousand shades of pink as she quickly restood herself if there's such a word and bowed down to apologize "I'm so so-!". She noticed it was that perverted Natsume freak and she shot him a no-nonsense look "Why are you here pervert?"

"Mikan! That's the bar owner's son!" Kasumi said with a shriek as she quickly bowed and apologized to Natsume. The crimson eyes boy looked down at Kasumi while his fingers were ruffling his hair "Tch… Hire better workers will you…?" Mikan's jaw practically fell off her face when she heard that, her whole face was dyed crimson red, definitely from anger! "What di-!" She was cut short by Kasumi "Forgive her, she's not always like that"

Natsume eyed Mikan and Mikan eyed him, Natsume placed the book bag he was holding on top of Mikan's head. "Here…" Mikan took the bag and looked at it, the word Mikan Sakura was written on it with a navy blue marker pen "Mikan… Sakura..?" She though for a second or well… 10 minutes to be exact until she finally said "Oh yeah! I forgot my bag!"

Natsume looked at her as she walked over to the shelf and took a wine glass. She lifted her book bag and tried pouring whatever she though was in it into her bag. Kasumi and Natsume looked at her as they felt a bead of sweat roll down their foreheads, Kasumi took a napkin and wiped her forehead as she sighed "Mikan… Are you okay…?"

Mikan looked at her as if she just said something weird "What are you talking about? I'm pouring wine…" Mikan looked down at what she was holding, after what seemed like hours she finally noticed that whatever she was holding, it was NOT wine. "It's not wine!" Natsume put a hand on her forehead and felt the heat. "You're sick…"

Kasumi saw that the customers were staring at them either thinking it was an act or that Mikan was crazy. Most likely they though Mikan was crazy. Potato! Or in this case they thought some potato crazed author had no place in life and so used Gakuen Alice characters and made them out to be these crazy people for her own amusement.

_**Eli: That breaks my heart!**_

_**Natsume: You wrote it…**_

_**Eli: How would you know?! Maybe it was Shiro!**_

_**Natsume: Shiro's less rude and annoying… She's more on the crazy side...  
**_

_**Mikan: That's mean!**_

_**Eli: Potato!**_

Mikan reached for a glass of water and gulped it all down in one go "Okay! I drank some water! Now I'm fine!" Natsume eyed her suspiciously, not believing her at all, he sighed. "Tch… Whatever…" He walked out of the bar and twitched as he head a bunch of girls asking him not to leave. That just makes him want to leave more!

**2:30AM (I DON'T KNOW WHAT TIME A BAR CLOSES :P)**

Mikan lunged herself on her bed, it took her 30 minutes to WALK back home. She was really really tired. She kind of got used to it though, tomorrow's Tuesday, she sighed. Hopefully she'd get enough sleep. Slowly… Everything became dark…

She dreamt of the times when her mother was here, she still had to pay back her father's depts. A tear streamed down her pale face… She didn't tell her mother "Be safe…" on the day she died… If she woke up earlier to say those two words, her mother might had survived the fire…

**AT SCHOOL THE NEXT DAY**

"Miss Sakura… Miss Sakura! MISS SAKURA!!" Mikan quickly snapped her eyes open and screamed "NO! YOU CAN'T HAVE THAT POTATO!" She blushed a zillion shades of red when she heard people laughing and chuckling, right… She was at school… "Miss Sakura! Detention after school!" Was Mikan just so unlucky? It was all that potato crazed author's fault!

"As I was saying… We will be going to Alice Island for the school trip next week. We will be staying there for 3 days and 2 nights. It's at the beach so bring your swimmers. There will also be a test of courage. And with your rooms, you will be SHARING. 3 people in each room." Jinno took out a list and read it out loud "I will decide who you'll be with." After what seemed like hours of reading out names that just made your brain explode he finally got to Mikan. "Mikan, Sumire and Nonoko to a room." Mikan gulped as she did a 90 degree turn of her neck to see Sumire glaring at her. Oh man she was going to die! "Natsume, Ruka and Pigo to a room." Natsume twitched at the name 'Pigo'. He looked over to a pig faced boy with glasses who was drooling as he chewed on flies. Why was life so cruel to him? Well… At least he had Ruka.

Mikan stood in front of the door with the sign "Special Ability Class" on it, her hand resting on the door knob. Why did she have to a nullifier and join the weirdos? She heard something hit the wall, the door suddenly opened, she blushed when she saw a tall dark navy blue haired boy with a star on his cheek looking down at her with his also dark navy blue eyes. He gave her a bright small as he said "Welcome to the special abilities class… I'm Tsubasa!"

Mikan's heart beat fast, was this love?

**To be continued…**

--

_**Eli: YAY!! You liked it? Read our new fanfic 'A Collection of Gakuen Alice Stories" please! Fav, alert and review please! Also! If you manage to guess what's my favourite food you'll receive a potato! Isn't that great?!**_

_**Natsume: The answer to that question is really obvious idiot…**_

_**Eli: No it isn't! It's a very hard question! Don't be mean!**_

_**Natsume: Where's your brain?**_

_**Eli: That reminds me! Want me to tell a joke?**_

_**Natsume: No…**_

_**Eli: There once was a mother named 'Crazy', her husband was named 'Brain' and her son was named 'Wood'! One day Wood got lost! Crazy called the police and said "I lost my wood!" and the police said "Buy a new one" and she said "No no! My wood cannot be reborn!" The police said "What are you talking about?! Are you crazy?!" And then Crazy said "Yes, I am crazy sir" The police screamed "Where's your brain?!" Crazy replied "Brain is at home sleeping" **_

_**Natsume: That isn't funny…**_

_**Mikan and Eli: HAHAHHAHAHA!! That was so funny**_

_**Eli: Now laugh people! Laugh! Laugh or else potato will attack you! POTA POTA POTATO BEAM!! FIRE!!**_

_**Natsume: God help me... Why am I in this story?!**_

**P.S. Shiro-chan and I will update after 10 to 15 reviews! **


	6. The Moon In Your Nightmare

Hey there! This chapter is written by 95Elizabeth! Since Shiro-Kitsune8 is busy and hasn't finished the next chapter I wrote a short chapter of Mikan's past. And as for the questions if Tsuki is going to be in the future chapters, well! You'll just have to wait! XP I've been feeling pretty depressed lately so yeah... This story is through mikan's eyes! Warning: OOC Out Of Character! This is not humor! Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen alice or their characters but I do own Tsuki and Michiru! UPDATED!!

--

**The Moon In Your Nightmare**

Everything tastes salty and bitter… Even the oxygen that fills my body tastes salty and bitter… What is this taste? It's so… Familiar… Yes… I remember now… It's the taste of the tears that first fell… When my mother fell asleep… Never… To awaken again… I don't like the taste… Of tears…

I can hear the blood running through my veins… The sound of my beating heart… The sound of my breath when I absorb the oxygen… The only proof of me living… But why is it, I feel so dead?

My lungs felt as if it was filled with water… No… Tears… But I thought tears were supposed to escape from our eyes and not be trapped in our lungs… I promised myself, to never let the tears escape and just wear the mask I wear everyday, hoping this smile will cover my dead soul…

Every second my heart beats slower, my breath becomes a faint whimper and my blood threatens to stop flowing…

Life is like a video tape isn't it? Replaying in your dreams over and over… Please let this video tape break… Everyday I only wish for this video tape to break… Because I'm too scared to use a new film and record my life all over again…

Everything becomes dark… What is this sensation? Is this death? No… I've felt it before… It's the feeling… Of awakening…

I sit up, I could feel beads of sweat running down my forehead. It was that nightmare again… No, it's no longer a nightmare… I'm too used to this, it's just… An everyday thing…

I got out of my bed and gazed at the clock… OH MY GOSH!! The clock read 9:00! I'm so late for my first day of school! I ran downstairs and greeted my 'mother' well… Sorta… More like a photo of my mother…

"SORRY I'M LATE!!" I bowed to the teacher over and over again when I got into the classroom, I looked around hoping to imagine that my best friend Michiru was there. But nothing has changed… Her seat… Was still empty… It's been 8 months since Michiru suddenly disappeared somewhere, no one knows where she is… Not even me…

Days… Months… Years passed since I last saw Michiru… Time passes so quickly doesn't it? But I don't care… I don't need friends… I guess… It's destiny that my life has become like this…

I lay down on my bed as I held a book above me. The day was finally over... I was practically half asleep, my beating heart was getting louder... "Hello Sister Mikan!" A little girl was outside my window. The little girl had long straight black silky hair and gray eyes. It looked as if she had no pupils... I looked at her, I couldn't move and wouldn't move for some odd reason. The girl was probably about 4 or 5 years younger than me.

How did she know my name? But... I didn't care... Maybe it's just destiny that I met her, maybe she'd be my new best friend. "Tsuki-chan knows things!" Tsuki? I assume that's her name. I stare blankly at her as she continues to speak. "Isn't that proof that Sister Mikan has given up?"

What was she talking about? I feel something wet on my face… I… I'm crying…? "If you believe your destiny is set… Then it probably is… If you believe your destiny isn't set… Then… It probably isn't!" Tsuki smiles at me as she says that. The more I look into her eyes… The more I notice something… Something… Was terribly wrong about this girl's eyes… She's… Blind…

I leaned forward toward Tsuki, my body… Moved on it's own… The gray eyed girl reaches her hands out towards me and brushes her fingers against my face. "There's a saying… Yesterday is the past… Tomorrow is the future.. And today is a gift… That's why it's called present! And tomorrow… Is what you do today…" I can sense it… She has an alice…

Without knowing I asked "What's your alice?!" For some reason I raised my voice. The girl smiled. "Tsuki's alice… Is to make nightmares… Into reality…" And everything… Was dark… This wasn't the sensation of awakening...

I noticed something... My room... Was on the 14th floor...

And when did I have a window in my room?

**The end…**

--

Did you like it? I hope all of you who read this chapter did! Cause I put a lot of effort into this! No flames please! This is NOT the story, at least not the present, it's a flashback so don't get confused! I won't tell you if Tsuki will appear in future chapters cause she's meant to be a mysterious character but I can tell you that there is 90 chance Michiru will appear in future chapters! Review, fav, alert, read!


End file.
